


Preamble of Arclight

by Yorksheyard_Gane_MSHP



Series: 東方弧光燈~the Science-Fantasy Adventure~ [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorksheyard_Gane_MSHP/pseuds/Yorksheyard_Gane_MSHP
Summary: ->Qualitatively an Doodle or Not!Fic.->Now, the article itself discusses, like its title states or the very reverse, is literally a afterstory shown from this postscript-like nvarchars.->As summary, I cant know the whole stroy.Something Happened,  do we really need reseon and cnclsn for ANY Aberration through Touhou works?->Written in Traditional Chinese, may have Eng. ver. later.





	Preamble of Arclight

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, Beta Readers.
> 
> Doodle, Not!Fic, Now Crossposting(Asynchronous) on(maybe)：FF,Lofter,  
> Need R&R(esp.Concrit && Lurker), Please.  
> thx: ).

妖怪之山下，綾瀑就在不遠處，村落門前樹下，文文還沒出來。  
犬走椛在下棋，啪地一聲，打入（將棋術語：日本將棋最特別的是棋手可以花壹手將己方吃掉的棋子放回棋盤成為己方棋子，這在日文稱為打入，大幅提高了將棋的復雜度。當壹枚已升級的棋子被吃時，它的升級會被取消，打入時用原先的棋種表示）。  
“で、不知道撤銷了她守山者的身份之後有沒感到輕松點？”  
犬走椛身旁摞著套新天狗服飾（修驗僧服），文文還有把印了族徽的圓形的團扇，相撲團扇，蒲葵葉子之類的，那都是給巫婆/楓葉/羽毛，一一對應著幻想鄉境內的植被林業分布。  
“六絨毛帽不需要了”，說這話的是河童，言畢著棋。  
“小將棋，大將棋，天竺將棋。”  
“棋子升變，步兵金將。”  
“毒蛇成鉤行，古至鳥成天狗。”  
所謂 [天狗的大將棋] 怕是以小禮先行勸服對方，乃行融匯古今之摒棄革新之規則。譬如天狗社會：天狗在大大將棋是古鵄之升級棋，不得升級；天狗在泰將棋，古鵄之升級棋，可升級成金將（きんしょう）；天狗在大局將棋，孔雀、古鵄之升級棋，不得升級。上溯來源，除了瓔珞天衣外沒有什麽共同點；印第安人的雷鳥，中國的大鵬，鴉天狗終究是終究是鴉天狗，常與八意永琳采訪彗星壹事“我什麽都不知道哦”  
（八大天狗：愛寶蓋+石山，鞍馬山僧正坊，比良山次郎坊，飯綱三郎，大山伯耄坊，彥山豊前坊，大峰前鬼坊，白峰相模坊。）

自返鄉起，《文文春新報》有史以來第二次停刊了，山伏天狗說十天半個月沒見到她來了。  
社會派報告文學作家射命丸文那篇“酒屋的秘寶”的采訪在旅程的中間是否給了她過大的打擊我們不得而知；然而情報的流向在真假境界的判別中毫無作為，只識得引導暴民，這大抵是文對天狗社會的現狀的最大不滿。  
“布施·持戒·忍辱·精進·禪定·智慧，文有上面所有這些特質嗎？或者説，事到如今我們還需要遵從這個判斷標準嗎？”椛說，“要有作爲河原民出身的自覺。”  
河童捏著高齒木屐，“希望迟迟不来，苦死了等的人。文現在就是这样一个人，脚出了毛病，反倒责怪靴子。”  
姬海棠果倒是可惜沒見著文文穿著漆畫著彩色木屐的樣子，在幻想鄉裏永遠不可能，她大概永遠不會拋下自己的職業跑去談婚論嫁。  
“倒是妳那時連續弄壞了三支直板才意識到那些不是翻蓋手機，這可沒有什麽值得驕傲的地方，自持記者的素養小姐。”  
“那還真是抱歉啊，營業廳的店長讓我打了半年工才放我走吶。”姬海棠果回敬道。  
“我記得博麗的巫女還留著她荷蘭的木鞋吧，荷蘭柳木，真稀奇呢，比上她的黑皮女鞋要大上壹圈，給那珀犬拿去玩”  
“高麗野阿口牛？用穿過的鞋子去裝櫻花酒是獅子犬的癖好麽……”

 

* * *

 

 

博麗氏被邀請來紅魔，然而到場的只有靈夢一人，先代上後山去了。  
先代從來沒跟她提過她認識神綺這件事，但是當時她就認識愛麗絲，後來見到了轉轉倒是反而感覺更爲驚訝。  
“不能讓她遇見”  
不偷書嗎，帕秋莉說她還要在圖書館裏呆壹會兒。圖書館籌辦了今年開春以來第一次茶會，這是一個新的嘗試, 為的是看看紅魔館公共圖書館（噓）設施廢置許久后的情況。  
在休憩的間隙，蕾米莉亞坦承自己不太認得雙胞胎小惡魔中哪壹個是大的那個，但是還是把公道杯從紅白書架之間的倉庫取了出來——這也是茶會與就是不同的一點，小惡魔什麽的無所謂了，反正無論如何他們其中一個、或者兩個都會繼續接受帕秋莉的教導，其中一人會成爲書架的繼承人。在七曜魔法使的教導下，相信他們會比试图用式神扭转战局，不让某国战败的人要高明得多。  
清除雜草，園丁美玲；重新裝修，辛苦咲夜了。  
魔理沙難得有次不是以入侵者的身份進來。  
愛麗絲回魔界探親去了，送來了羅馬尼亞的人偶。  
石山瑪利亞怎麽樣了呢？  
蕾米莉亞隔著漆成亨利七世统治时期的都铎王朝流行色的淡綠色“圓桌”，向魔理沙發問。  
魔理沙，從口袋裏取出一封信——  
郵便番号：113-8656 [詳情見 石山瑪麗亞的來信]  
蕾米莉亞讀了下，反折好還給魔理沙。在隨後的談話内容中，還提到了另一封郵編242開頭（事實上是242-0011）的信件，是堇子對於那次令人心碎，從特洛伊點開始跳躍，途徑數次天琴座α、滿受流星雨侵襲和祝福，遠在近在天邊的奧爾特雲外寒冷的星球上、非Lithromantic女子們的之間獨白。（奧爾特雲（Oort Cloud）是壹個假設包圍著太陽系的球體雲團，布滿著不少不活躍的彗星，距離太陽約50000～100000個天文單位，最大半徑差不多為1光年，即太陽與比鄰星距離的四分之壹。天文學家普遍認為奧爾特雲是50億年前形成太陽及其行星的星雲之殘余物質，並包圍著太陽系。）

“時辰到了。”各位目送蕾米莉亞·斯卡雷特走進[深紅烏鴉之門]。

門隨即關上了。

待到房間裏女巫的風暴般狂歡的號角聲平息許久，紫這才聊起了關於境界的事情。

——今夜有必要聚集在紅館，作為幻想鄉的投射中心，投出指標，點亮弧光燈，這是回來之後必須做的其中、也是壹件事  
嘛，大小姐到是很悠閑地在日間開啟了茶會，她坦言時差並不能這麽快倒過來，而且在外界生活久了有很多事情就是需要白天去做；但是帕秋莉倒是很忙活，鉆在圖書館裏，目前還不能解出剛哥尼爾穿越量子海的路徑，布朗城堡當初遷移來的位置十分標準化，又解釋了番新舊作的區別尤以茶館為分界的緣由。永琳示意八雲那個路徑時間上經過了上海，在大正天皇偏差值修正下紅移大概一年左右，《易經》第十九卦中的“ 臨，剛浸而長。說而順，剛中而應，大亨以正，天之道也。”

人們繼續聊著，在紅魔館深處的大廳可能正回響著幻想鄉非實在的秘密。

當然這與現在的我們無關了，實在是沒必要在此處——全書的末尾再續記這段冗長的等待過程，如果這麽做了，又會使世間多出一段令人發笑的荒誕劇。

 

* * *

 

黎明時分，藍橙相接，在處在波譜最末端的盡頭，酒紅色的房們仍然緊閉。最後我們聽到：小傘大叫一聲：“哈！”，蕾米莉亞從房間裏出來了，手上提著帶有毒素輝光的碳弧光燈，毫無疑問那就是明治年間在日本虎門大學用竹炭絲制作的霓虹第一盞弧光燈（以及1878年的真空泵）。


End file.
